Construction Crew to the Rescue
is the 13th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description After Blaze, Stripes and Starla become construction vehicles to help out with construction, Crusher and Pickle attempt at such by building a really tall tower. But the two forget to build a way back down and it’s up to the three trucks to use their skills to save them before the tower falls. Synopsis Blaze, Stripes and Starla are in the park, playing tag when they hear hammering in the distance. They find it coming from Paulina, the pizza chef, who is building her own pizza restaurant. However, there is one problem: she doesn't know how to build it. Luckily, Blaze volunteers that they can help her. First, AJ drafts, or sketches, the plans with his tablet with help from the viewer, and Blaze, Stripes and Starla offer to build it by turning into construction vehicles -- Stripes becomes an excavator, Starla becomes a crane, and Blaze becomes a bulldozer. They build the restaurant as a song plays in the background. When the restaurant is finished and customers start going inside, AJ gets a call from Crusher and Pickle, who are in the forest and have constructed their own masterpiece: the world's tallest tower. Unfortunately, it turns out the two forgot to build a way down and are trapped at the tippy top. After seeing Crusher and Pickle in danger, they decide to go and help get them down. They go on their way as the travel song plays in the background. The trio drive until they get to the forest, where Blaze finds a sign warning them of eight hungry bears that appear behind them. The bears chase them until they hide, and AJ wonders how they'll get rid of them. Blaze has an idea: they can feed the bears a snack. Stripes sniffs out a giant carrot that's sticking out of the ground and stuck down deep, but with his excavator's digging power, he easily scoops it out and feeds one of the bears. They manage to feed all the bears with the viewer's help and go on. Up at the tower, Crusher bawls over wanting to get down, so Pickle reassures him and decides to play a guessing game while they wait for Blaze and his friends to arrive. Crusher agrees and goes first, dressing as a rooster and asking Pickle what he is, but Pickle goofs up and guesses "pineapple" and "peanut butter and jelly sandwich" instead. When Crusher describes who he really is, he slips up; Pickle then quotes, "Um...you're a toothbrush?" The Monster Machines continue driving until they get to a steep cliff over a river far down. To cross to the other side, Blaze decides they build a bridge, and AJ drafts the plan. But since they don't have the pieces to make the bridge they need to find some. Starla then spots some bridge pieces floating down the river which they can use, and she will use her crane's lifting power to get them out in return. They find which pieces they need with help from the viewers and make the bridge, before crossing and going on as a drafting song plays. Crusher decides to try the guessing game again, and this time dresses as a train. Pickle, still not very bright, guesses "meatball" and later "telephone". When Crusher corrects him, he again slips up, and Pickle guesses, "You're a shoe!", much to his annoyance. The Monster Machines keep driving until they see the tower in the distance, all that's left is to go through a tunnel. However, halfway through they end up encountering a mean bighorn who pushes them back out, so Blaze will push him back with his bulldozer's pushing power. He pushes hard enough with help from the viewers, fighting against the bighorn and his bigger brothers in return, before they make it out. Crusher tries the guessing game one last time, this time pretending to be a dog, but Pickle flubs and guesses "tomato" and "sock". When Crusher tries to get Pickle to think and demonstrates, he bounces so hard that the tower begins to collapse, so Pickle guesses, "You're a tower breaking apart!", confusing him at first until they both realize the danger they're in. The Monster Machines arrive and AJ drafts an idea: they'll build a giant super slide for them to get down. Blaze shares his Blazing Speed with everyone so they build the slide super fast, and the two trucks manage to jump off and slide to safety just before the tower breaks completely. Pickle thanks Blaze and his friends for saving he and Crusher, to which Crusher wearily agrees. Blaze then proclaims "Let's slide!", and the episode ends as they all go down the slide together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Multiple transformations Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept